


bonne nuit

by claruh



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reddie, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: college!losers from mainly bill’s perspective. stenbrough w/ side reddie and benverly.





	bonne nuit

bill coughed a little too loudly to be natural. the boy in front of him turned around. his curly hair fell into his face after the sudden movement, and bill almost moved his hand to brush it out of his face.

chill out bill, now is not the time you moron.

the boy smiled before turning back around. 

jesus christ. he needed his number. or just a name. he could find is instagram and stalk him at three am after richie and him got totally slammed.

bill’s eyes fell back to his laptop screen. he was supposed to be taking notes, right. the professors voice became background noise as bill’s mind flew to a billion different places.

“hey. you okay?” bill snapped up and his eyes met with the boy sitting in front of him.

“what? yeah. yeah i’m good.” bill glanced to his side and saw the other students were already out of the seminar hall. “shit- richie’s going to beat my ass.” he pulled out his phone-

yep. i’m screwed 

“do you need a ride? i live in the far dorms so i drive here.”

“uh, yeah i live there too. i’m bill denbrough by the way.”

“stanley uris. everyone i know calls me stan though.” he motioned for bill to follow him down the stairs. once they got in the car stan spoke again, “so what exactly is this richie guy going to beat your ass for?”

“i’m supposed to get stoned with him tonight, and he is extremely punctual about these sort of things for some reason. i’ve learned to be on time cause of him.” bill chuckled to himself and looked out the window.

don’t look at him. don’t fucking look at him. goddammit you looked at him.

stan glanced over and smiled before looking back to the road. 

“so whats you major?” bill looked ahead of him, picking a thread on his shirt.

“oh i’m going into psychology actually. how about you?” bill noticed he talked with his hands. he liked that. 

back up the gay, idiot. 

“computer science.”

“nerdddd.” stan grinned as bill rolled his eyes. “well we’re here.”

“you can completely say no, but would you want to get coffee tomorrow? there’s a new coffee shop near the back of campus.”

“sure, gimme your number.” stan handed bill his phone. “alright, i’ll text you. have a good time with richie.”

bill laughed, “thanks stan.” he climbed out of the car and almost ran to the door.

holy shit holy shit holy shit

he unlocked the door and quickly shut it behind him. he leaned against the door, nearly out of breath.

“did you run a fucking marathon to get here?” richie grinned up at bill from the couch. bill noticed there was someone else on the couch with him.

“nah, but looks like you did.” bill nodded towards the boy sleeping on richie’s lap. “eddie? what the fuck richard, is this a thing now?”

“i mean- kinda? i’ll probably let it alll loose later.”

“eddie hates this shit you know that.”

“we were watching a movie calm down. making out during the scary parts, the usual.” 

bill glanced towards the tv, “spy kids three. what fucking scary parts are in spy kids three?” 

eddie stirred a bit and kissed richie’s neck softly. richie’s tough demeanor dropped and he smiled softly. he whispered something to eddie and his eyes flew open.

“shit bill! sorry.” eddie laughed and started to get up.

“nah you’re fine, high time can wait.”

“can it thoughhh?” richie pulled a puppy dog face.

“yes richie. it can. finish your movie.” bill nodded towards the tv screen before retreating to his bedroom. he kicked off his shoes and flopped backwards onto his bed. 

his phone buzzed beside him. he grinned and held his phone above his head. 

this is bill right?

yep :)!

well hello there 

hru after your adventure with me?

pretty good, wbu?

richie has his kinda bf over so i’m free from the devils lettuce for one moment longer

THE DEVILS LETTUCE

it’s plaguing our country 😔

i fucking love that omg

bill dropped his phone to his chest and hugged it. he had just met the guy why was he feeling like this so soon. head over heels already and he didn’t even know if he was gay. 

thank you thank you

so, i assume you’re chill with boys liking boys?

hm?

i mean you said richie had a bf. i assume richie’s your roommate? 

oh yeah i don’t care 

fuck yeah, gay rights

are you gay?

most definitely 

oh thank god  
i’m bi

nice dude!  
i got a straight guy as a room mate but he’s still pretty cool lmao

who is it?

ben hanscom. he’s a history major.

yeah i got no clue

figured lol  
but coffee huh? what time are we doing that?

wanna do around 10? brunch kinda thing

good with me. all my classes are late in the day

same here

“billlllll it’s time” richie poked his head into bill’s room. “what are you doing?” he jumped onto bill’s bed and tried to grab bill’s phone from him.

“i’m texting someone. isn’t eddie over still?”

“nah he just left. and who the fuck are you texting? is it bev again?”

“it is not bev.” bill swatted at richie and managed to hit him on the cheek. richie dramatically fell off bill’s bed onto the floor. he laid his hands over his stomach and stayed silent. “it’s a guy. i met him today in the seminar i went to.”

richie’s eyes opened wide. “who was in you nerdy ass seminar that’d you’d be interested in and likes guys?”

“don’t think you know him. he’s a pysch major.”

“spill!”

“stan uris.”

“oh my fucking god.” richie slammed his hands onto the corner of bill’s bed. “curly haired jewish kid right?”

“how do you know he’s jewish, and why does it matter?”

“it doesn’t i’m just saying man, but fucking go for it.”

“we’re getting coffee tomorrow.”

“fuck yeah!” richie fell back and fist pumped. “we could go on double dates and shit dude! me and eddie and you and stan.”

bill laughed to himself and quickly typed into his phone,

about to get stoned, sorry for anything i send after this point till the morning

on cue, richie said, “lets go to the kitchen and get a mixin baby!” he ran out and bill quickly followed.


End file.
